Confessions of the Heart
by Wolf-Soldier-Crossed
Summary: Yozak confesses to Conrart. Will Conrart's feelings be the same?


_Warning:_ _Contains Yaoi and Lemon. You have been warned!_

_Disclaimer:I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters._

It had begun as a busy day in the demon kingdom. However, now, it was filled with people from other countries. His majesty had insisted they have a gathering. This way he could talk with the people of the demon kingdom alliance. Conrart, had not been against it, though now his body was tense. He stood out on the balcony, trying to keep himself calm. Though it was normal to be on guard, Conrart couldn't allow himself to seem completely on guard. "His majesty seems to be enjoying himself tonight, don't you think, Captain?" asked a voice. Conrart turned to see Yozak. Conrart nodded. "Yes, it is rather nice to see a smile on his face" Conrart said. Conrart at times, wished it was he who caused that smile on Yuri's face. However, for the moment, it was not he, but Wolfram and Flynn who brought about that grin. "You know Captain, Yuri and Julia are not the same person. They share a soul, but it's time that you let go. I know you loved her, but she's gone" Yozak said. Conrart smiled softly at him. "Yes, I know and I have let go" Conrart said. He leaned back against the rail as Yozak came beside him, starring off into the distance.

" Never lose sight of your moon while counting the stars…" Yozak said softly. Conrart looked at him confused. "What are you going on about?" Conrart asked curiously. "Nothing. Captain, I came to ask if you'd like to take a walk with me" Yozak said. "I suppose there would be no harm in doing so. I cannot be gone long though" Conrart said. Yozak nodded and lead the way.

Yozak and Conrart took a seat on a bench. Yozak looked at Conrart seriously a moment. "Look… I wanted to tell you something important… I just don't know where to begin" Yozak said. Conrart smiled. "The beginning is usually the best place to start" Conrart said. Yozak nodded, as if thinking it through. "Conrart I…"Yozak trailed off. Conrart watched as he fought with his words. "… I love you" Yozak said. Conrart was a bit shocked. It took a lot to shock him, but when it came down to it, this definitely did it. "I'm sorry… could you... Repeat that again?" Conrart asked. "I said I love you, Conrart. I always have. Since the first day I laid eyes on you, I began to have feelings for you" Yozak said. Conrart didn`t know what to say. Getting up, he took a breath. "I must be getting back now. His majesty will worry if I simply disappear" Conrart said, and with that, he left.

* * *

It had been a week since Conrart and Yozak had talked. Yozak couldn't tell if Conrart was avoiding him or if he really was that busy. As Yozak passed Conrart's bedroom door, he heard rustling around. Knocking on the door, he opened it. "Hey Captain, you in here?" Yozak asked. "Come in Yozak" Conrart said. Yozak entered and looked at Conrart. "Do you have time to talk a moment?" Yozak asked. Conrart back at him hesitantly, but then nodded. "Look, I know what I said was a little abrupt… and I shouldn't have said it… I'm sorry if it bothered you I'll-" Yozak said but got cut off by a pair of lips crashing against his. The door behind him shut as he was pushed against it. The lips against his were soft and yet firm. Yozak kissed back with equal passion. As the two pulled away from their kiss, they both panted. "Yozak, I never gave you an answer… my answer is I love you too" Conrart said. Yozak looked at him with surprise. Was it possible that this was the truth? Or was Conrart saying it to comfort him? At the moment, Yozak didn't care. So long as he had Conrart for now… not that it would truly satisfy him.

Conrart pushed Yozak back again, kissing him deeply. Both males dueled to be dominant, but in the end Conrart won. Yozak moved his leg to wrap around Conrart's, forcing them closer together. Conrart pulled away. "Shall we move to the bed?" Conrart asked curiously. Yozak nodded. As they went over to the bed, Yozak sat down. Conrart kneeled in front of him, pulling down Yozak's leggings and underwear. Conrart stroked Yozak's length, causing Yozak to moan. "Mmm". Conrart gave it a few more strokes before he took Yozak into his mouth. At first, he gagged when he attempted to take the whole thing, but slowly, he adjusted a rhythm in which to get all of Yozak. Each little grunt or moan Yozak made, caused Conrart's cock to tighten a little more.

Yozak felt himself quickly approaching a climax, but just as quickly, Conrart removed himself. Moving up to Yozak's mouth, Conrart kissed him deeply. Yozak could taste himself on Conrart's lips. The taste was slightly bitter and salty. Conrart let his hands roam and soon removed Yozak's shirt. Slowly, he trailed kisses down his neck and tweaked Yozak's nipples. Wanting to take some control, Yozak then pulled Conrart down and started removing his clothes.

Once they were both naked, Yozak kissed Conrart passionately, enjoying the feel of his warm lips. Licking Conrart's bottom lip, Yozak pushed his tongue past Conrart's lips. The two dueled for dominance until Yozak won. As they pulled away panting and breathless, Yozak gave his usual grin. Conrart leaned in and licked the outside of Yozak's ear, earning a moan from his friend. Yozak trailed his hands down the hard plains of Conrart's chest, paying extra attention to the scars along his body. Getting bored of the playing, Yozak rolled Conrart onto his back. " Sorry Captain, but it's my turn to torture you" Yozak said, as Conrart watched him.

Yozak placed light kisses down Conrart's neck, biting here and there to earn gasps. He licked over Conrart's nipples, playing with the perked nipple between his fingers. He then did the same with the other one. Moving down, Yozak kissed Conrart's thigh, not quite putting the pressure where it was needed. Conrart watched Yozak intensely, as Yozak licked Conrart's tip. When Yozak didn't proceed, Conrart wondered what the carrot top had in mind. Yozak moved up his body. Kissing Conrart deeply, Yozak reached a hand behind him, stroking Conrart slowly. Conrart moaned into the kiss. Yozak pulled away from the kiss as he straddled Conrart. Conrart looked at Yozak. He'd never really picked he and his best friend doing this, yet here they were in bed together for the first time.

Yozak lowered himself onto Conrart's cock all too easily. Conrart had a feeling this wasn't Yozak's first 'ball game' so to speak. Conrart didn't move until Yozak seemed ready. Slowly Yozak moved himself on top of Conrart, causing both males to groan. Conrart placed his hands on Yozak's hips to steady him. Moving one hand, Conrart used it to stroke Yozak's cock, causing Yozak to moan louder.

"Yozak.. lay on your back" Conrart said panting slightly. Yozak nodded, giving a groan of displeasure as he removed himself. Laying on his back, he watched as Conrart towered over him. The sight of Conrarts naked body made Yozak week. His captain was definitely good looking. Strong and nice smooth chest. Conrart slowly pushed himself into Yozak till he was in. Taking it slow was okay, but Conrart didn't want to hold back anymore. Yozak gave him a nod, wanting Conrart. "Go hard Captain, give me all you got" Yozak said. Conrart was more the happy to oblige that request. Conrart thrusted in as hard as he could, Moving Yozak's legs over his shoulder, Conrart got the angle he wanted. Yozak cried out Conrart's name. Conrart had hit his target dot on. Hitting it over and over, both men were gone in ecstasy. Every cell in their body was alive and both could feel heat pooling into their stomach. Conrart took Yozak's erection in his hand. Stoking it in time with his thrust, the sight of Yozak almost drove him over the edge.

"Oh god Conrart, yes! Mmm" Yozak moaned out. Conrart panted and groaned. "I'm going to-" Yozak was cut off as his orgasm took over, causing him to clench tightly around Conrart's cock. This drove Conrart over the edge and he came inside Yozak.

Both men panted as Conrart rolled beside Yozak. "Wow Captain, if I knew you felt the same about me, we could have done this sooner" Yozak said. "Yozak" Conrart said, taking a minute to breath. "I love you" he finished. Yozak looked to Conrart and rolled so he was on his side. "I love you too, I always have and I always will" Yozak said. Conrart became concerned as a smirk spread out across Yozak's face. "What are you thinking?" Conrart asked. "I'm thinking I should give you a taste of your own medicine" Yozak said with an evil gleam in his eyes. Conrart starred at him. "A taste of my own medicine…" Conrart trailed off, not quite a question as it was understanding. "Yes" Yozak said, as he leaned over Conrart and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Alrighty, so here it is. Please review and all comments are accepted. :D Also, I will be taking requests!


End file.
